


Castaway

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [54]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particular scene in the Tom Hanks film does not sit well with Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castaway

**Author's Note:**

> Posted November, 2015.

  
Sherlock: *sulking at the kitchen table* How long are you going to watch this?

Molly: *turning around on the couch* What? Castaway?

Sherlock: Yes!

Molly: ... It was on.

Sherlock: *walks over to her bookshelf, rummaging through DVDs*

Molly: Sherlock, would you just sit down -what are you doing? This is not the time to reorder my movies.

Sherlock: *tosses a DVD case on her lap*

Molly: So?

Sherlock: Castaway! You own the movie and haven't watched it in, from the looks of how dusty the top was, at least a couple years.

Molly: So?

Sherlock: You didn't even start from the beginning! He was already going crazy on the island by the time you turned it on.

Molly: Not everything is logical, Sherlock. Where's the harm. I'm enjoying it.

Sherlock: -And that ridiculous volleyball he calls Wilson.

Molly: *grinning* You don't like that part?

Sherlock: *sits down, looking away* I don't know what you're referring to.

Molly: When he loses Wilson?

Sherlock: ...

Molly: *runs a hand over his shoulder, comforting*

Sherlock: *hiding his face with his hand* It's just a volleyball! Why is it that sad?

Molly: I know. *rubbing circles on his back* I know.

Sherlock: *angrily* He was his only friend!

Molly: *shuts off the telly* I'm going to pop out to the grocers. Want to come with?

Sherlock: *grunts*

Molly: We can stop by Decathlon on the way back. Get a beach ball.

Sherlock: Its a volleyball.

Molly: Sorry. Right. Come on. *pulls him up and drags him out the door*


End file.
